Two of a Kind
by ChihiroSazumia
Summary: What if WALL-E and EVE met in different circumstances? WALL-E and EVE are best friends... but when EVE's house gets crushed in a mudslide and WALL-E takes her in, their affections become harder to hide from each other! Rated T for mild humor and language
1. Prank

**A/N: Ok! Here it comes!! The scenario of this fic is what if EVE found the plant and brought the Axiom to earth, but didn't meet WALL-E. She and him met when the Axiom landed on earth, and since then they've become best friends. But (of course) WALL-E has a HUGE crush on her... and maybe EVE feels the same towards him. And things get even weirder when they end up as roommates! Join them on their crazy adventures along with a hyper artist teenager named Danica as they discover new things, learn about fun and discover that the one they needed the most was next to them all along. Bringing their worlds together through the beauty of music... and very lame pranks. I DON'T OWN WALL-E!!! HE BELONGS TO DISNEY/PIXAR!!!!!**

It was that annoying sound that woke him up, his low battery siren. Unfolding from his sleep, he drowsily rolled up onto the roof. Unfolding his solar panels, he began to scan the city.

Things had changed so drastically, he had never seen so many people. A few months ago a HUGE space ship had landed carrying thousands of people, but they did not look like the people in his beloved his video tape _Hello, dolly!_, no, they were fat. And I don't mean like bad swimsuit model, I mean like OH MY GOD DUDE, YOU'RE HUGE!!! He had to stop himself from giggling every time someone walked by. He knew it felt mean, but he couldn't help himself, especially when they tried to walk. Humans were beginning to notice him, the captain of the ship was really nice to him.

He had also made friends with a teenager named Danica. She was now one of the most fit humans there, and the weirdest. He always managed to find her either screaming at the top of her lungs on her roof about some of the most random things, or drawing on her arms. Or sometimes on him! She felt self conscious about the way she looked, so (as most teenage women do) she starved herself and ran around the area all day, then she just dressed in baggy black jeans and a baggy black sweater. She defined herself as 'emo' (whatever that meant) and hyper at the same time.

His gaze drifted over to a small house in the crevasse of the landscape (probably where an ocean used to dock to the land), outside was a beautiful white robot with a floating head and blue LED eyes, playing with a pinwheel. Her gaze met his and she waved to him. That was EVE. He had met EVE when the humans had landed on earth only a few months ago. EVE had almost blasted him into oblivion with an ION cannon that transformed from her right arm, but after a brief (and odd) explanation and apology on her part, she and him had become friends. But he felt differently about her. When he saw her his whole body quivered in joy, when she spoke it all sounded like a beautiful poem, when she laughed he felt absolute happiness, the moment he met her he felt his processor flutter. He loved her.

His happy little 'fully charged' chime sounded and his solar panels folded into his chest. EVE flew over to his front yard and waited for him to jump off the roof. There was only one problem, he couldn't say her name right.

"Ev-ah!" he chirped.

She smiled and waved to him.

"JUMP!!!" she cried.

He shook his head violently. No way was he going to jump! EVE and him went through this every morning. She wanted to see if he could jump off the roof (he never jumps) but it was basically their joke.

After climbing down the ladder and rolling up to her he felt his whole body quiver. She was so beautiful.

"Look!" she cried.

She opened her compartment and took out a small pouch that had the words 'MENTOS' on it. Then she pulled out a large old bottle filled up with a fizzy black liquid that said 'Coke'. He stared at the objects wide eyed. She gave him an evil smile. That was another thing they liked to do, play pranks. This one was simple. They were going to open the coke bottle, quickly plop the MENTOS in, close it up quickly and ask someone to open it. Even though EVE was being what she called 'EVE-L' (evil), she still had the cutest evil smile.

WALL-E opened the bottle of Coke, it made a 'fizz-pOP' sort of sound when they broke the 700 year old seal. EVE took off the wrapper of the MENTOS and held them all in her hands, making a funel shape with her hand. She looked up at WALL-E who was preparing to screw the cap of the Coke bottle back on as soon as she plopped them in. She moved fast dropping them in all at once, the top started to over flow with fizz and he screwed the cap back on. EVE picked up the bottle of Coke and shook it a few times violently. They both giggled, this was going to be good.

EVE carried the bottle in her arms and they spotted a man in his 20's with brown hair staring at the trash pile. It was EVE's time to shine. Hovering over to him, she put on the innocent voice she could without giggling herself silly.

"Um... sir?" she asked.

The man turned around and stared down at her, he had green eyes and freckles.

"Uh... yea?"

"... can... you... open?" she asked holding the Coke bottle up to him.

He looked at it and smiled.

"Uhh... sure!" he beamed, he picked up the bottle and unscrewed the cap. EVE shot faster than a bullet to the tire pile where WALL-E was hiding. Giggling herself silly.

The bottle opened and vomited out a sea of fuzzy coke mess overflowed into the man's face, he was frozen in fear as the bottle exploded in his face. He started coughing trying to get the mess to stop spewing into his face, but he slipped on the liquid that spewed onto the floor and fell to the ground. EVE and WALL-E roared in laughter. People started to crowd around the man with the bottle and tried to help him up, but he dragged them down too, now there was a huge group fat people in a pile struggling to get up and groaning from the fall and still trying to get the bottle to stop spewing the mess.

The two bots slapped each other a hi-five and ran away.

They began to make their way to Danica's house, they always hid out there after their little 'prank attacks'.


	2. Danica

They rang the doorbell. No answer. This wasn't abnormal. It was late afternoon.

"OH MY GOD!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!?!?!"

They looked up on the roof to see Danica in her black sweater pacing the roof screaming at the top of her lungs.

"JESUS CHRIST!!! WHY CAN'T I DRAW IT RIGHT?!?!?! I JUS- AUUUUGHHHH!!!!! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!" she continued to rave.

"Daaaaan... eeeeeeeehhhh... kaaaaaaaaaah!" WALL-E called.

She stopped screaming and walked over to the side of the roof and called down.

"Hi you guys!" she called cheerfully. EVE knew it was better not to ask about the screaming.

Danica jumped off the roof, grabbed the windowsill with her right arm and swung down to the from door. Her dark blue eyes were wide and she was smiling like a cat that just ate a robin. She was gripping a can of 'YA', a Korean energy drink that made her very hyper, it also kept her from being depressed. Her sleeves were rolled up to her shoulders and her arms looked like a graffiti covered wall, a black sharpie behind her ear.

"... gooood... daiiiii?" WALL-E asked.

"UH HUH!!! I just was drawing some pictures, I think they turned out pretty well!" she replied unlocking the front door.

Danica was definitely a strange one.

They went inside, her home was nice. Her parents were never home because they worked all day. They went up the stairs to her room, it was a big room painted dark grey but it was barely visible due to the drawings taped up on the wall. She motioned for them to come inside. They looked up at her bed, messy as usual, her desk was covered in paper and pens and pencils were sprawled over the desk and the floor. There was a small mirror on her wall, but the glass was broken, as if she had punched it. She turned around to look at the two bots.

"Look up." she commanded.

The two bots looked up at the ceiling and gasped. There was a beautiful painted picture on the celing of the stars and planets, in the middle was a figure, female, wearing a white dress and clutching a dying rose to her chest with tears running down her face. Her eyes were shut and it looked like there was a rainbow of lights radiating out of her body. In front of her was a small brown planet and her tears ran off her cheeks and landed on the planet. It was beautiful.

"Wooooooooooooooooow!" WALL-E and EVE awed at the same time.

"Mmmm hmmm, the woman symbolizes mother nature, she's crying because of all the destruction her children have created to her beloved earth, the brown planet in front of her is earth. I was thinking of it last night when I saw the brown clouds cover the full moon. I spent all night painting it!"

Not only was Danica a little weird, she was also deeply spiritual.

EVE put her hand on WALL-E's shoulder and she felt him tense up.

"... sorry..." she whispered.

She didn't mean to make him feel awkward, but she did want to show him that this moved her too. For some weird reason EVE always felt really excited every time she saw him, and she felt happy when she was next to him, she wasn't sure why but she felt a strange mixture of emotions when she was with him. It always made her question her sense of emotion.

She felt a strange pressure on the top of her arm, it was WALL-E's hand.

"... no... WALL-E... sorry..." he whispered back.

She felt her whole body tingle, so she looked away.

"I dunno... anyway, my parents should be home any minute. They're gonna be tired and cranky and ready to get pissed off at anything, so you guys should get going."

EVE took her eyes off the painting to nod at Danica. As they rolled and hovered out of the room, EVE heard Danica press play on her CD player and 'Lose Yourself' by Eminem started to play. WALL-E had found the CD and gave it to her because he noticed it had a feel to it that he knew only Danica could relate to.

As they left the house, the song was ringing throughout the air.

_Look... if you had one shot... or one opportunity..._

_...to seize everything you ever wanted... one moment..._

_...would you capture it... or just let it slip? Yo._

They got back to the robot's part of town, WALL-E waved goodbye to EVE and she hovered off towards her home. She stopped and looked back at him, she still didn't know why she felt such strong emotions towards him when they were together looking at the painting. She needed time to think. So she went into her home, grabbed the Ipod WALL-E had given her as a welcome gift and put the headphones on, and turned on her favourite song. 'Africa' by Karl Wolf.

She flew off into the sunset, but dark grey clouds began to form in the sky, rain.


	3. Mudslide

**BANG **

**BANG **

**BANG**

Someone was pounding on his door. WALL-E drowsily got up and checked his internal clock... 2:56am. Why on earth would anyone come here at this hour? Getting up to answer the door a voice shouted out from the other side of the door.

"WALL-E? Are you there?!"

It was that captain guy. He opened the door and looked up at him, his voice was panicky and the rain was pouring down like a waterfall, he was soaked. Panting he began shouting.

"WALL-E!!! There's been an accident!!!"

He stared at the tall out of breath man with confused eyes, why would he come to him? What could he do?

"The side of the cliff collapsed in a mudslide!!! EVE's home is crushed!!!"

His power core nearly stopped.

"EV-AH!!!" he screamed.

He jumped up and ran outside his eyes adjusting to the darkness, he began scanning for EVE's home. He began to speed towards it and as soon as he got there he sighed in relief. EVE was outside staring at her home wide eyed, her Ipod in her right hand and the rain pooling in the dome under her head. She turned towards him and uttered a few stunned squeaks.

"... eh... wah... uh... nm... ja...?" she stuttered.

He ran up to her, thank god she was alive! He stared at her and put his hand on her cheek.

"Ev-ah. Okay?" he asked.

Her odd stuttering fit ceased and she nodded. She still kept a dismayed look towards her home, now buried in mud. He kept his gaze on her. He really wanted to tell her how relieved he was that she wasn't in the home at the time. The captain, out of breath, stumbled up behind them and sighed.

"Phew! What a mess. Glad you're okay, Probe one... er EVE."

EVE had made it clear that she wanted to be called EVE rather than Probe one, like how WALL-E called himself by his acronym name rather than by his robot term(Waste Allocation Load Lifter Earth-class). She liked the idea of that.

"Only question now, where're you gonna stay now?" the captain asked.

"... Axiom... hotel..." she shrugged.

WALL-E really wanted to help EVE, so he did something he never thought he'd have the courage to do. He rolled up to her and stood in front of her, preparing himself for the worst.

"Ev-ah... stay... WALL-E?" he asked.

Asking her to move in with him was probably the bravest thing he'd ever done in his life. Preparing for rejection, but it never came, EVE just stared at WALL-E and looked a bit flustered.

"OH! N-no... you... don't..."

He grabbed her arm and smiled.

"It. Okay. Ev-ah!"

She looked a bit uncertain, she stared at him with awkwardness in her voice.

"I... uh... can... pay... rent-" she stuttered

"NO!" he cried.

"............................................... sure?" she said at last.

He nodded vigorously. She smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you...WALL-E."

He smiled back at her and the captain nodded.

"Okay... so you're staying with WALL-E? Good. We'll start the repairs on your house as soon as we can."

EVE nodded but never took her eyes off WALL-E. The two robots began to make their way to WALL-E's truck, EVE took off her Ipod and stored it in her bio-status chamber for safe keeping. He felt hot with embarrassment, this was going to be great!

When they got inside, WALL-E ran and got a towel to dry off EVE from the rain, she giggled when he dried her off, it probably tickled. He knew she could do this herself, but she'd been through alot that night, and she needed sleep so he dried her quickly and cleared off a shelf for her to sleep on. He moved the treasures to another shelf, he'd deal with those things later. Turning off the strings of lights wrapped around the shelves near the ceiling, EVE smiled at him and looked sideways at the floor.

"Thanks... you... the best." she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

He felt his whole body quiver in happiness. That was what he loved about her, no matter how mischievous she was, she was always kind. He showed her where she was going to sleep. She scanned it and turned towards him and nodded.

"Thanks..." she whispered.

She positioned herself on the shelf next to him and shut down. He took one last look at her and inwardly smiled. He was living with EVE.


	4. Roommates

She awoke in a dark room... darker than she thought. Panicking, she jumped up and hit her head on a metal shelf above her. In surprise she stumbled off the shelf and landed face down on the floor. Grunting angrily to herself, she rubbed her forehead and looked around the room.

_Oh, yeah... I live with WALL-E now... _she thought to herself.

Sighing, she sat up and turned around, he wasn't in the shelf next to her... where was he? She felt a tap on her back, turning around to see WALL-E staring at her with a worried look in his optics.

"Ev-ah? What? Happen?" he asked.

She yawned and hovered over to him.

"It's... okay... "

He didn't look convinced. She sighed and hovered up to him and looked him straight in the face.

"I'm fine." she smiled.

He hesitated, then nodded. She playfully flicked his forehead. Giggling, the two of them went outside.

They rolled (and hovered) over to the site where EVE's house used to be. The mud was still wet and broken pieces of wood stuck out of the mud pile. The top of the cliff where the mud had come from now looked like a crumbling brownie. She sighed, oh well, it wasn't like there was anything of sentimental value in there.

WALL-E patted her back trying to comfort her. Her whole body became hot with embarrassment, why did she always feel these strange emotions whenever he was kind to her? Was she supposed to feel this way? Did all friends feel these odd emotions for each other?

She turned around, hoping he'd stop so she could stop the confusion and wave of emotions pulsating through her. He smiled at her, that made the emotions pulse even harder.

"...It... be... okay. Ev-ah... I... take care... you."

She felt like her power core was melting from the amount of feelings going through her. She never felt like this in the Axiom... why here? Why with him? She smiled, trying to hide the inner emotional panic going through her. She pointed to the town, it would be a good idea to see Danica now. She may be a little strange, but smart too.

"Go... see Danica?"

He nodded. He always seemed to agree with her.

After a short trek to her house, they approached her front door. They knocked and waited, after about a minute Danica answered. She was wearing the same thing she always did, her baggy black ensemble and her long brown hair in a ponytail. Same as yesterday.

"Hey guys, come on in!" she motioned to the inside of her home. "I heard you two are roommates now. Sorry 'bout your house, EVE"

EVE was surprised. How'd she know?

"My dad works in the community building team, he told me what happened to yor house... that really sucks."

She went inside looking at the many paintings on the walls, probably done by her. She looked at the ceiling, no art there.

After they got settled, Danica came in the room with a stack of DVDs. She had gotten into watching old human films, kind of like WALL-E, but she liked pure horror films like this one called 'Halloween' that sent shivers down her wires when she'd talk about it.

"Okay! Today, we've got some pretty good films and TV shows. _Halloween_, _When they Cry vol1_, _Saw_, _The Ring_, and this one called _The best of Michael Jackson_."

"Ummm..." EVE was uncertain about all the choices, especially the last one.

"Whennnn... theeeeyyyy... criiiiiiiieeee?" asked WALL-E.

Danica smiled.

"Nice! This is my favourite of all time!"

Before EVE could protest to ask what it was about, Danica had already popped in the DVD. She began to laugh maniacally. WALL-E had just doomed them both.

---------------------------------------------------------------

WALL-E and EVE were still shaking on the way home. GOD that was violent! She'd never seen so much insanity, blood and cleaver wielding girls in her life.

As they approached the pathway to the truck EVE almost made her turn that led to her house.

_Oh yeah..._ she remembered.

She continued to follow him and they went inside. He took off his treads and hung them over a bar near the door of the house. She Looked curiously over at the strange glass thing sticking out of the wall at the end of the house. He moved over to her and took out a box shaped thing and put it in another box shaped thing. Soon the glass thing lit up with faded colours and a cheery tune began to play. She smiled, it was really nice.

They watched the film until the end. At one point, a song began to play. _It only takes a moment... _it sang. She felt something in body flutter, the two humans on the screen held hands and continued to sing. She looked over at WALL-E, whom apparently was looking at her. They both turned away at the same time in embarrassment. She felt him move closer to her and the strange wave of emotions came over her again. And so did the questions. She never felt like this when she lived in her old home. That was it. She probably was feeling home sick. But she knew that couldn't be true, she felt like this long before she moved in with him.

They both went to the shelves and shut down. Before EVE shut down, WALL-E whispered 'goodnight', and the feelings over came her again.


	5. Batman is Naked

He awoke on his shelf.

Yawning, his low charge siren began to sound. He panicked, it was going to wake up EVE! But, she wasn't there.

He rolled outside. Something grabbed him and in a blur, he was on the roof. Startled, he turned around to see EVE smiling back at him. She had flew him up to the roof. He smiled back and opened his solar panels. She stared at him.

"Sleep... well?" she asked.

He nodded. She was in a good mood today. She giggled in response, he continued to stare at her, she had beautiful blue eyes, and such a nice laugh. He must've been the luckiest robot in the world. His 'fully charged' chime sounded and he became hot with embarrassment, realizing he'd been staring at her. They got off the roof and turned towards Danica's house.

The sun was high in the sky in the sky by the time they got there. Instead of her usual mindless ramblings on the roof, she was panicking running back and forth while a small chubby toddler ran back and forth screaming his head off.

"AUGH!!! CRAP!!! WHERE'S MY BOOT?!? GAH!!! PAT, SHUT UP!!! DAMN IT!!! WHERE'S MY OTHER BOOT?!? PAT!!! I SAID PUT A SOCK IN IT!!!"

WALL-E rolled up and prodded her arm.

"Daann...-"

"WHAT!?!", she whipped around and stared at him with furious blue eyes. Looking a little embarrassed, she sighed, "Oh... it's just you two... sorry..."

EVE looked at her, puzzled.

"What. Wrong. Danica." she asked.

Danica continued her rave, running back and forth putting on her big black boots.

"Okay, my father thought it was a good idea to try to use a ladder a bridge to get over a creek... long story short, he broke his leg and now I have to go see him 'cause my mom is working in the veggie gardens today!"

They barely knew her father, he had black hair and a short beard but he was always wearing a pair of old human glasses. He thought it made him look smart... at least, that's what Danica said.

"He... okaaay?" WALL-E asked.

He turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah... he's just being an idiot... like all men!"

EVE giggled and prodded him with her hand. He turned around and his optics drooped, did EVE really think he was an idiot? But when EVE saw his eyes she began apologizing like crazy. She was just joking. Good.

"Yeah... can I ask you a favour? Can you watch Pat?"

Pat was Danica's little brother, about four years old. He had green/brown eyes and the same brown colour hair that Danica had. He was smiling at her with unbearably cute puppy dog eyes.

EVE nodded, meaning he was nodding too. Danica smiled and began to bow at them.

"THANKYOU OH-GREAT-AND-POWERFUL-ROBOTS-OF-AWESOMENESS!!! I OWE YOU GUYS BIG TIME FOR THIS!!!" she cried, "I'll be home by seven."

She grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. EVE locked it behind her. She turned to WALL-E and smiled, but her eyes drooped when she scanned the room.

"Where... Pat?" she asked.

He jumped and began to look around.

"WAW-E!!! EV-MAH!!!"

The two whipped around to see Pat on the stairwell pointing at them with a pudgy finger.

"GUESS WAT!!!" he cried in excitement. He grabbed took off his jumpsuit with ease and threw it at him.

"BATMAN IS NAKED!!!" he cheered.

EVE stared at him wide eyed. He was completely naked. WALL-E tried to stop himself from dying of laughter on the spot. The toddler ran down the stairs and stood with his hands on his hips like a super hero.

"Oh! Look at my pe-"

"PAT!!!" EVE cut him off.

She tried to grab him, but he was too fast, he jumped up and ran up the stairs. EVE grabbed WALL-E and flew him up the stairs and began looking in each room for the naked boy. There was one last room at the end of the hall. Danica's room. They braced themselves for a naked ambush.

The whole scene seemed to play out so comically. The door opened, Pat jumped out with a pair of Danica's underwear on his head (they were surprisingly frilly), the bots jumped, Pat ran down the stairs screaming "BATMAN IS NAKED!!! BATMAN IS NAKED!!!", WALL-E tripped while trying to flow him and fell down a flight of stairs, EVE tried to catch him but ran into a wall, Pat ran up the stairs again and took a pee right next to where EVE had fallen, EVE in a rage tried to grab the child but he was already halfway down the stairs, he jumped onto WALL-E completely naked screaming "BATMAN IS NAKED!!!" and landed directly on top of him. Gross.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, they were SO glad when Danica finally arrived at home. Danica took one look at thier faces and giggled.

"Lemmie guess... Batman is naked?"

They nodded. On their way home, they began to laugh hysterically. I mean come on! He was attacked by a naked four-year-old wearing his sisters' underpants on his head. It all seem so bad at the time. But now it was fun to look back and laugh. He was just glad he was with EVE. He'd never been able to survive that if she wasn't there.


	6. Mad World

The next day, WALL-E left early.

_Good..._ she thought.

She needed some time to figure things out. She took out WALL-E's Ipod carefully and put hers in the dock to charge it. She turned on a song called 'Flying Dreams' by Jerry Goldsmith and Paul Williams and sank low to the floor. In the beauty of the music she felt calm. She felt weird, most robots would feel that all the emotions she was feeling were a malfunction, but WALL-E taught her about emotions.

_WALL-E... _she thought.

She always felt the strange surge of emotions whenever he was around. Was there something in her programming that made her feel that way? Or was it those emotions he'd taught her about? She sat in silence, scanning the room. Her eyes came across a small cube that he showed her the first time she met him. She smiled and felt her insides clench.

"GAH!?! WHAT?!!?" she shouted pounding her fist on the ground. She was so annoyed, why was there this emotional war going inside her? The song changed.

_Oh baby baby, oh baby baby_'... Baby one more time' by Britney Spears. She giggled. She liked this song, so she began to dance to it.

_Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cuz I need to know now, oh because..._

She twirled around and began to act like the female dancers she saw in music videos, by making her eyes look sensual and moving her hands on her body and moving her body to the beat.

_My loneliness is killin' me and I  
I must confess I still believe still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign... hit me baby one more time!_

Twirling around to face the door, she gasped and jumped back. WALL-E was standing there, staring at her. She felt hot with embarrassment, and she was frozen. He continued to stare at her, his optics drooped.

"Ev-ah... why... stop?" he asked.

She began to play around with her fingers, awkwardly trying not to look at him.

"Keep... dancing!" he cheered.

She looked up at him in confusion. He liked her dancing?

_Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cuz I need to know now, oh because..._

She continued her dancing but this time, for some reason, she felt more... confident. So she did her best to show him.

_My loneliness is killin me and I  
I must confess I still believe still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign... hit me baby one more time!_

He watched her contently, his grey eyes watching her every move until the song was over. He clapped for her, hand her face felt tingly again. The song changed once again to a very slow song. She recognized it right away. 'Mad World' by Gary Jules. WALL-E got up and looked at her, and held out his hand.

"Dance... me...?" he asked timidly.

She felt the surge of emotions run through her again. But she nodded, she actually really wanted to dance with him she realized.

_All around me are familiar faces.  
Worn out places, worn out faces.  
Bright and early for their daily races.  
Going nowhere, going nowhere..._

They moved closer to each other and she unsheathed her fingers and put her hands on his shoulders. He looked at her and nervously put his hands on her sides, it tickled.

_Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

They danced all day, and they kept on dancing to slow songs, keeping their hands on each other. She felt the surge of emotions get stronger with each passing moment. And for some reason, she welcomed it.

_And I find it kind of funny...  
I find it kind of sad.  
The dreams in which I'm dying...  
are the best I've ever had.  
I find it hard to tell you.  
I find it hard to take.  
When people run in circles...  
It's a very, very...  
mad World...  
mad World...  
enlarging your world...  
Mad World._

After the dancing stopped she and him stared at each other for a few moments, then they both turned away form each other hot with embarrassment. She inwardly smiled. She felt weird, why did she just slow-dance with her best friend? He heard him whisper.

"... good... daaancer."

She turned to him and he smiled. She smiled back. They tucked themselves back into the cubby holes and shut down. The images of their dancing still played back in her mind all night long.


	7. Flying

The next morning, he woke up earlier than EVE. He was still on cloud nine from the previous nights' dance he shared with EVE. He wanted to go talk alone with Danica.

He waited for the chime, then he set off for the teenager's house.

He sat and talked with her in her room all morning.

"So... have you asked her yet?"

"...huh?"

_What's that supposed to mean? _he wondered

"Asked EVE out yet?"

His whole body petrified. How did she know about his feelings for her?

"... uh... ja... I... nah... eh... uh...?" he stuttered.

Danica had an evil smile on her face.

"Oh, don't look so shocked, WALL-E. Everyone sees the way you look at her!"

His eyes widened.

"Eh... eh... every... one?"

"Of course! I mean, come on! It's kind of obvious, you looked so much happier when you came over to my house the day you and her started living together."

He was truly shocked... did EVE also notice it too? He hoped not, he felt so awkward whenever he was around her, maybe she noticed it while they were dancing last night. Danica put her hand on his shoulder, discontinuing his distressed thoughts.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her." she promised. "I don't go around telling others this kind of stuff though anyway. Besides, she'll figure it out for herself soon anyway."

She smiled at him an patted his head. Just then Pat ran into the room completely naked screaming "BATMAN IS NAKED!!!!".

They had a good laugh, then he set off for home. When he got there he saw EVE sitting on the roof staring at the clouds. He took a deep breath (or at least made the sound of one), and rolled up to the roof. Upon getting up there, she turned around and smiled.

They talked about the sky, and flying. He enjoyed her talking, and her company, it was hard to believe there was a time only a few months ago he didn't have her.

"Flying... really... fun!" she commented.

"... wish... I... fly..." he sighed.

Suddenly he felt something grab his sides and hoist him into the air. Before he knew it, he was soaring over the buildings. Confused, he looked up, EVE was carrying him and flying over the town.

"Your. Wish. My. Command." she giggled. She looked at him and sighed, "... go ahead."

He nodded, stuck out his arms and treads like a star and shouted.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

EVE giggled and flew even higher.

They passed over the town, the Axiom, Danica's house. People waved to them, WALL-E waved back because EVE couldn't (considering she was carrying him).

After awhile, they set down in an open area where there used to be a bay. WALL-E took out a long stick of something. It was pink. WALL-E took it and drew a long pink line on the stone clearing and EVE was clearly intrigued by the stick. He took out a blue one and gave it to her to draw with, he used a yellow one. Before long, the whole area was covered with drawings! EVE picked up WALL-E and flew him up into the sky to take a look at the drawings they did. It wasn't as good as the one on Danica's ceiling, but it was pretty good. There were lots of random lines, a note that said "EVE WAS HERE" and a few other squiggles that WALL-E did. Feeling proud of themselves, they flew home. He noticed that EVE was seeming to slow down. Was he dragging her down?

They landed a few yards from the truck, EVE was staring at the horizon. Dark clouds were forming, and he could hear thunder. His weather beacon was going off, the signal for a thunder storm.

"Ev-ah?" he asked.

She turned to him and sighed.

"Can't... fly in... rain." she sighed.

"Why?"

"Lightning." she simply said.

It was true, she was very well built, but she did have the figure that would make her a perfect lightning rod.

They got inside the truck and turned on the Ipod (WALL-E's) and popped in the movie _Hello, dolly! _and listened to the beautiful music filling the truck.

Then the song _It Only Takes a Moment_ began to play. He felt his whole body tingle, this was the scene in the movie when the man and the woman held hands. Danica's words rang in his head. _"_

_...you looked so much happier when you came over to my house the day you and her started living together." _

He'd tried this a few nights ago too. He moved closer to her and looked at her, her eyes fixated on the screen in wonder. She turned around and noticed he was looking at her, and just like the night before, they bot turned away in embarrassment. He wanted to hold her hand, like the man. But he was too nervous to tell EVE about his feelings. They were friends, if she knew what he felt for her... what he always felt for her, and she didn't understand, did that mean they couldn't stay friends? He hoped not, but he knew he had to tell her some time.

After the movie, they returned to their shelves and shut down for the night.

_"...she'll figure it out for herself soon anyway."_


	8. Caramelldansen

It was bright outside, as bright as a brown sky could get.

WALL-E and EVE were walking over to Danica's house, Danica was on the roof and had a large speaker connected to her CD player. There was a song playing and there were many teenagers gathering around Danica's house. A teen girl looked down at them as they approached and squealed.

"HAU!!! ROBOTS!!! THEY'RE SO CUTE!!!! I'M TAKING THEM HOME WITH ME!!!!!"

The girl scooped up WALL-E and EVE at the same time and began to runaway. EVE, completely stunned looked over at WALL-E and whispered.

"... what...?"

A boy with darker skin charged up behind the girl and tackled her.

"DAMN IT LYNN!!!"

She let the two bots go and Danica called down to them.

"Hey you guys! Sorry 'bout Lynn... she has a weakness for cute things!"

She was a little stunned, she was cute? I mean, yeah, WALL-E: definitely. But her?

"We're going to be dancing 'cause it's fun and healthy! You in?"

EVE looked a little uncertain and her gaze rested on the group of teens.

"Oh... they're some of my friends from the colony, Lynn, Ian, Scout, Davis, Hannah, Hemika, Quan and Laura."

WALL-E prodded EVE's fin and smiled.

"Come on! Fun!" he giggled.

She hesitated and nodded.

"Okay! It's easy to follow along... HERE WE GO!!!"

She pressed play on the CD player and a very fast song began to play.

_Doodo doo-oo  
Yeah-eah-eah-eah_

It was a very hard dance, but they were robots, and copycatting Danica's every move was easy. The song began to pick up.

_Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se  
Kom igjen  
Hvem som helst kan vara med  
So ror pa era fotter  
O-a-a-a!  
Och vicka era hofter  
O-la-la-la!  
Gjör som vi  
Till denna melodi_

It was mostly hand movements, but soon every one began to move along to the beat. The chorus came, and everyone put their hands over their heads, sort of clapping their fingers in and out of a fist and bouncing from side to side.

_Oh-ahh-ahh-ahh!  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gjör som vi gjör  
Ta nagrå steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen!_

EVE looked over at WALL-E, he was smiling and giggling. She realized, that this was actually sort of... fun! She smiled and bounced along to the beat clapping her hands like Danica. She noticed as the song went on, more and more people began to gather around them, and they began to dance too, even the captain! EVE hovered closer to WALL-E and looked down at him.

"CARAMELLDANSEN!!!" they giggled un unison.

"O-o-oa-oa... O-o-oa-oa - ao... O-o-oa-oa...O-o-oa-oa - ao!!!"

There were more voices and more voices joining every moment. They had involved the colony in a huge group dance!

_Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gjör so vi gjör  
Tå några steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Miss inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med Caramelldansen!!!_

Everyone was smiling and dancing to the beat, the laughs of young children echoed off the deserted buildings, the smiles of older humans showed admiration and joy. Some of the robots joined in too! WALL-E was recording the song in his chest, and EVE was looking up at Danica and smiled. Danica smiled back and winked.

Once the song was over, everyone cheered and laughed, this was the most fun anyone's had in a really long time!

WALL-E and EVE looked at each other and laughed, they must've really done alot of dancing. EVE smiled and hugged him. She flushed red in embarrassment, why on earth did she hug him? She felt even weirder when she felt him hug back!

WHAT WAS WITH ALL THIS HUGGING?!

That night, as she lay awake in bed, she wondered. Did her emotions drive her to hug him today? If they did... why did he hug back? Was he being polite? Was he also going through emotional panic? What was wrong with her?

Then, she heard a small noise...

_Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gjör som vi gjör  
Ta nagrå steg at vanster..._

She turned around to see WALL-E with his finger on the play button of his built in stereo. She giggled and began the hand clapping thingy they were doing earlier that day, he started to dance too.

_...Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen!_

That made her feel better. Wait... could he tell what she was going through? Did he somehow know she was feeling odd and needed cheering up?

She went back to bed, and he whispered

"Gooood niiiiiiiite!"

_Drat... here come the feelings again. _she thought.


	9. Carrots and Zucchini

It was the middle of the night. There was a loud banging sound at the door... then at the end of the house... then on the ceiling. He turned to the shelf where EVE was sleeping. She wasn't there.

"E... E... Ev-ah?" he whispered in the darkness.

There was another banging sound at the wall parallel to the rows of shelves, but he saw nothing. Scared, he rolled off the shelves to search for her.

"Ev-ah?" he called once more.

He felt something... a presence behind him. He turned around and nearly fainted. There was a dark figure looming over him, holding something in it's hand. A knife.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted.

The figure shoved the knife into his chest... but it made no blow or feeling of pain.

"I!!!!! FOUND!!!!! A!!!!! CARROT!!!!!" the figure screamed.

He had been stabbed by a carrot.

Stunned, he emidiately regognized those mischevious blue eyes. His eyes narrowed playfully.

"EV-AH!!!"

EVE was laughing hysterically still gripping the now mushy carrot in her white hands. He was still trembling violently from the shock.

"I!!!!! AM!!!!! EVE-L!!!!! RAWR!!!!!" she shouted.

She let the carrot fall to the floor and began to poke his forehead with her slender, white fingers taunting him.

"You. So. Scared." she giggled.

Oh, he was. He felt like his whole body had melted completely.

"NO!!!" he persissted.

EVE kept her evil smile but her gaze rest on something past him, Danica was standing in the doorway, carrying a lantern.

"... I'm not gonna ask what happened here... but seriously!!! The Johnnson couple has gone missing!!!"

Both robots gasped. The Johnnsons were an old couple, mid 70's. They were really nice and helped out in the flower gardens alot.

"Where... go?" WALL-E asked.

Danica shook her head.

"Nobody knows. The whole colony's in a panic looking for them!" she continued.

EVE made a sad and confused 'bloop'.

"Well... if you two do see them, like, tell us. Okay?"

EVE and WALL-E waved goodbye to her and watched the small flicker of her lantern vannish into the dark of the night. What did that mean they'd gone missing?

WALL-E turned to EVE with a confused look in his optics.

"Where... they... go?"

EVE honesly had no idea

"You kill them... with carrot?" WALL-E asked.

EVE turned her sarcastic gaze on him and nodded.

"Yessssss... and a zucchini!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She lunged for him but he ducked, she hit the wall that sent a snowglobe flying but he caught it just in time. They both looked at each other for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. It was so good that they were friends.


End file.
